Floating docks are known. Many such docks can be divided into one or more articulated segments held together via some type of linkage. The floating dock portions can be entirely wood structures, or, alternatively, can be assembled using floats made from various materials, including polyethylene. Sometimes the interior of dock floats is filled with a light material such as polystyrene. Filling the dock float prevents deformation or denting, and using a light material such as polystyrene maintains a low density for achieving buoyancy. However, filling dock floats with polystyrene produces a gas known as Pentane. In addition to being flammable, Pentane can also build up pressure inside the dock float and may cause the polystyrene to expand, thus causing deformation of the dock float.